blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Animal Crown/Gallery/3
In Crusher's sub, part 3 S3E14 Submarine floats over some crabs.png S3E14 Crusher "We're almost at the crown".png S3E14 Crusher "Speed up, Pickle!".png S3E14 Pickle "Aye, aye, Crusher!.png S3E14 Pickle pressing an orange button.png S3E14 Crusher sees another launcher.png S3E14 Crusher sprayed with pink soap suds.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "slippery bubble bath" button.png S3E14 Pickle pressing a pink button.png S3E14 Feathers drop on Crusher.png S3E14 Crusher laughs from the feathers.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "tickling feathers" button.png Approaching the crown S3E14 Submarine floats over some crabs.png S3E14 Crusher "We're almost at the crown".png S3E14 Crusher "Speed up, Pickle!".png S3E14 Pickle "Aye, aye, Crusher!.png S3E14 Pickle pressing an orange button.png S3E14 Crusher sees another launcher.png S3E14 Crusher sprayed with pink soap suds.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "slippery bubble bath" button.png S3E14 Pickle pressing a pink button.png S3E14 Feathers drop on Crusher.png S3E14 Crusher laughs from the feathers.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "tickling feathers" button.png S3E14 Crusher smashes into the wall.png S3E14 Crusher looks up.png S3E14 Crusher "there it is".png S3E14 Animal crown spotted.png S3E14 Animal crown close-up.png S3E14 Crusher "All I've gotta do now".png S3E14 Crusher "mine, all mine".png S3E14 Crusher heads for the crown.png S3E14 AJ points in the direction of Crusher.png S3E14 Crusher's submarine almost at the animal crown.png S3E14 Blaze "We've gotta get there".png S3E14 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S3E14 Left shark Blazing Speed booster.png S3E14 Right shark Blazing Speed booster.png S3E14 Shark Blazing Speed.png S3E14 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E14 Shark Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E14 Shark Blazing Speed activated.png S3E14 Blaze speeds by a trench.png S3E14 Blaze speeds by ocean rocks.png S3E14 Blaze doing a big turn.png Fight for the crown S3E14 Crusher starts to reach for the crown.png S3E14 Submarine claw extending.png S3E14 Claw almost to the crown.png S3E14 Crown grabbed by submarine claw and Blaze's hook.png S3E14 Blaze appears before Crusher.png S3E14 Blaze "Hand it over".png S3E14 Pickle "It's Shark Blaze!".png S3E14 Crusher "you're not gonna stop me".png S3E14 Crusher operating the claw.png S3E14 Submarine turns around.png S3E14 Blaze yanked.png S3E14 Blaze concentrates.png S3E14 Blaze pulls the other way.png S3E14 AJ "Crusher's submarine is pulling really hard".png S3E14 Blaze needs to pull harder.png S3E14 AJ will see who's pulling with most force.png S3E14 AJ activates his visor.png|Switching to Visor View! S3E14 Crown fight interface.png S3E14 Blaze is pulling harder.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle slam against the windshield.png S3E14 Pickle "Blaze is pulling even harder".png S3E14 Crusher "not for long".png S3E14 Crusher reaching for a lever.png S3E14 Crusher pushes the lever.png S3E14 Submarine's propeller speeds up.png S3E14 The submarine's force went up.png S3E14 Crusher is pulling harder now.png S3E14 AJ watching the submarine.png S3E14 Blaze strains.png S3E14 AJ encouraging Blaze.png S3E14 AJ "I know you can".png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Shark power!" 4.png S3E14 Blaze's force increased.png S3E14 Blaze is pulling the hardest.png S3E14 Blaze pulls as hard as he can.png S3E14 Blaze successfully pulls harder than Crusher.png S3E14 Crown released from grasp; submarine launched away.png S3E14 Blaze catches the crown.png S3E14 Blaze "We got the crown!".png S3E14 AJ wonders where the submarine went.png S3E14 Fish swimming in a group.png S3E14 Fish scatter.png S3E14 Submarine flipping through the water.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle land on a geyser.png S3E14 Geyser starting to bubble.png S3E14 Submarine blasts upward.png S3E14 Submarine blasting to the surface.png S3E14 Above water.png S3E14 Submarine blasts out of the water.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle tossed around.png S3E14 Pickle wants to do it again.png S3E14 Crusher dizzy.png S3E14 Crusher faints.png Blaze becomes king S3E14 Blaze swims back the other way.png S3E14 Blaze returns to Animal Island.png S3E14 Bam and Claude waiting.png S3E14 Animals see Blaze come back.png S3E14 Blaze jumps out of the water, returns to normal.png S3E14 Blaze jumping with the crown.png S3E14 Blaze returns the crown.png S3E14 Animals congratulating Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze "You can finally choose".png S3E14 Bunk "Animals of Animal Island".png|"Animals of Animal Island!" S3E14 Bunk addressing everyone.png|"Who should we choose to be our new king?" S3E14 Wartimer and Snout deciding.png|"Well, it’s gotta be someone really helpful." S3E14 Wartimer and Snout deciding 2.png|"And kind!" S3E14 Nelson deciding.png|"Someone who’s a friend to everyone on the island!" S3E14 Bunk "Then it's decided".png|"Then it’s decided." S3E14 Bunk holds the crown high.png|"The Monster Machine we choose to be king of Animal Island is..." S3E14 Blaze and animals waiting.png S3E14 Crown placed on Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze crowned.png|"Blaze!" S3E14 Blaze "I can't believe it!".png|"Me? Wow! I can’t believe it!" S3E14 Skunk, monkeys and zebra cheer for Blaze.png S3E14 Frogs, falcons and crocodile cheer for Blaze.png S3E14 Panda, frog, crocodile and monkey cheer for Blaze.png S3E14 Animals crowded around Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze "I'm the king of Animal Island!".png|"I’m the king of Animal Island!" S3E14 Blaze beginning to wave.png S3E14 Blaze waving and animals cheering.png S3E14 Blaze waves to everyone.png Epilogue S3E14 Zoomout to Crusher's sub.png S3E14 Crusher disappointed.png S3E14 Crusher "I almost got to be king".png S3E14 Crusher "I don't get to be anything".png S3E14 Pickle tries to cheer Crusher up.png S3E14 Pickle "At least you get".png S3E14 Crusher still slumps.png S3E14 Pickle once again looks for the "speed up" button.png S3E14 Crusher "No more buttons!".png S3E14 Pickle presses one last button.png S3E14 Crusher in for it.png S3E14 Crusher pelted with everything from before.png S3E14 Crusher pelted with everything from before 2.png S3E14 Crusher pelted with everything from before 3.png S3E14 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Great Animal Crown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries